


Stay

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU L'EPISODE 5 ! SPOIL POTENTIEL!Chloé apprend la nouvelle et rejoint Lucifer... One-Shot. Ecrit sur fond de "Whirlwind of Rubbish"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Petite scène additionnelle à la fin de l'épisode 5 : tellement traumatisant !  
> Une très bonne lecture !

 

 

**STAY**

 

 

Chloé émergea doucement. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller en pleine nuit. Tout allait bien. 

 Elle était rentrée chez elle, assez secouée par les évènements de ces derniers jours.  

Son accident de voiture. L'affaire...Frôler la mort par fusil à pompe... 

Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était passer du temps avec sa fille. Lui lire autant d'histoires qu'elle le désirait et s'endormir à ses côtés. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'endormir contre le corps si fragile de Trixie. S'assurer ainsi qu'elle était bien là. Que rien ne leur arriverait.  

Chloé sursauta en entendant la sonnerie stridente de son portable. Elle se décala doucement dans le lit pour ne pas réveiller Trixie tout en récupérant son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Elle décrocha en refermant silencieusement la porte de sa chambre.  

"Decker..." , marmonna-t-elle, encore groggy de sommeil.

"Maintenant que je suis ta colocataire, tu pourrais au moins éviter de filtrer mes appels, non?", dit une voix mielleuse au combiné.  

Chloé ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Elle avait le pressentiment que sa nuit calme allait être sabotée d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle déambula parmi les cartons à moitiés ouverts disposés de part et d'autre du salon avant de répondre d'une voix ensommeillée :  

"Mazikeen...Etre colocataire ne veut pas dire que je dois passer tous les instants de mon existence en ta compagnie, d'accords ?" 

"C'est quoi, alors?"  

L'inspectrice soupira à nouveau avant de s'affaler lourdement dans le divan. Elle frotta ses yeux du revers de la main, une vaine tentative pour réveiller son cerveau et se concentrer sur la conversation.  

"Pourquoi tu m'appelles?", demanda-t-elle, épuisée et ne souhaitant qu'une chose : retourner comater auprès de sa fille. 

Elle retint un bâillement tandis que Maze poursuivait d'une voix soudainement sérieuse et gênée: 

"J'ai un service à te demander...Ça concerne...Lucifer..."  

Chloé se redressa dans le divan, davantage réveillée par le ton soucieux de sa nouvelle colocataire que par son vain frottement et ses bâillements. Maze n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour quoi que se soit. Une version féminine de Lucifer.  

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" 

"Eh bien...Je ne peux pas vraiment entrer dans les détails...Son plus jeune frère est... _mort_..." 

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chloé sortit de l'ascenseur du penthouse et se figea face au spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux. L'apocalypse devait avoir éclaté au sein de l'appartement de Lucifer...Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication plausible.  

Le piano était encastré contre le mur, brisé en deux. Des débris de verre jonchait le sol, craquant doucement sous les bottes de l'inspectrice. Le canapé avait été envoyé, elle ne saurait dire comment et par quoi, contre les baies vitrées menant au balcon, ajoutant ainsi une quantité non négligeable de verre sur le sol.  

Qui avait fait ça?  

 _Lucifer?_   

Chloé entendit des hurlements et des fracas effrayants provenant de la chambre de ce dernier.  

Lentement, elle s'avança.  

Elle s'était habillée rapidement après la révélation de Maze. Sans vraiment savoir ce qui la poussait à rejoindre son partenaire. Ils étaient amis, certes. Mais elle aurait pu juste l'appeler, prendre de ses nouvelles. Une attitude normale d'ami-à-ami.  

Un besoin...une nécessité d'être à ses côtés avait naquit en elle.  

Elle avait chargée Maze de prendre soin de Trixie en son absence. Maze n'était pas vraiment ravie de son rôle de baby-sitter, mais son inquiétude envers son ancien patron avaient museler ses réticences.  

A mesure qu'elle avançait d'un pas précautionneux vers la chambre, les bruits et les hurlements se firent plus puissants. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Tant de souffrance dans ces hurlements... Ce n'était pas des gestes et une réaction rageuse habituelle. 

Juste...un peine immense. Inconsolable. Un désespoir insupportable à entendre...à vivre.  

Chloé gravit silencieusement les quelques marches marbrées menant à la chambre. Elle se figea, interdite devant le spectacle se déroulant devant elle. 

Lucifer hurlait et jetait des objets contre les murs. Il déchirait, lançait, fracassait avec force tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Sa tenue si impeccable en temps normal était débraillée. Sa chemise blanche sortait de son pantalon, déchirée par endroits et tâchée de sang. Sa veste noire était recouverte de poussière et elle aussi déchirée à la manche gauche.  

Le teint de Lucifer était pâle. Sa barbe naissante ressortant davantage par cette inhabituelle pâleur, lui donnant un air sauvage. Ses yeux noirs étaient soulignés par des cernes rouges. Des traces humides parcouraient ses joues, preuves de son chagrin.  

Il attrape une lampe criarde et la jeta avec force contre la porte, à quelques cheveux de la tête de l'inspectrice. Lucifer se figea et se tut un instant, se rendant enfin compte de la présence de sa partenaire. Un silence s'installa entre eux, silence uniquement perturbé par le souffle rauque de Lucifer.  

Chloé se contenta de le fixer, sans rien dire. Les yeux de Lucifer étaient écarquillés et embués. Un regard désespéré. Si triste... 

Devait-elle dire quelque chose? Ou attendre un signe...un mot de sa part? Juste être présente pour lui?  

Lucifer déglutit difficilement, continuant de la regarder avec ses yeux rendus fous par le chagrin. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur, ressemblant davantage à une grimace de souffrance.  

"Inspectrice...Vous êtes venue apprécier le spectacle?", s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris.  

Chloé ne répondit pas. Elle le regardait, simplement.  

Lucifer leva les bras, montrant ainsi la pièce et les objets brisés amoncelés autour de lui.  

"Ça vous fait plaisir, **HEIN** ?! Le magnifique Lucifer Morningstar...en proie à de ridicules émotions humaines...Un spectacle qui vaut le coup d'œil ! "  

Il baissa les bras et fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Chloé déglutit, mais resta silencieuse et continua à le fixer. Sans rien dire. Elle savait que dire quoi que se soit ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses à cet instant. Elle devait attendre le bon moment.  

Lucifer cessa de rire et s'avança vers elle, ne laissant bientôt plus que quelques centimètres entre eux. Il la fusilla du regard, sa mâchoire contractée par la haine.  

"C'est de votre faute...", murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche de colère.  

Chloé ne recula pas. Elle ne lâcha pas son regard. Elle attendit patiemment.  

Son manque de réaction enragea davantage Lucifer qui se retourna vivement pour attraper le lit et le balancer par la fenêtre avec force. Chloé sursauta- elle avait oublié pendant un instant la force surhumaine et inexplicable de son partenaire – mais resta immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lucifer lui tournait le dos à présent, serrant les poings et haletant de rage. Ses épaules furent parcourus de tremblements. Elle cru qu'il rigolait encore, mais le silence fut bientôt brisés par des sanglots. Ses pleurs.  

Lucifer se laissa tomber doucement au sol, parmi les objets et les meubles éventrés. Il était maintenant sur les genoux, ses mains crispées sur le sol, hurlant et sanglotant. Il releva soudain la tête vers le plafond.  

" ** _POURQUOI ?!_** ", hurla-t-il avec force. "Hein?! Qu'est-ce que sa mort peut bien **_T_** 'apporter ?! Ça ne suffisait pas de me damner pour l’Éternité?! Tu veux que je vive avec ce fardeau en plus?! **_POURQUOI?! RÉPONDS-MOI !!!! POURQUOI M'INFLIGER CELA?!_ _POURQUOI ?!_** "  

Chloé regarda Lucifer s'étaler sur le sol, hurlant et pleurant encore. Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, le corps tremblant sous l'assaut du chagrin. Elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à se tenir juste derrière lui.  

Lentement, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main entre ses épaules secouées de sanglots incontrôlables. Lucifer continua de se balancer au rythme de sa peine. Il ne la chassa pas d'un mouvement brusque ni d'une insulte acerbe. 

 Il se contenta de pleurer et de crier encore...et encore.  

Chloé ferma les yeux, une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux. Elle s'assit près de lui et, doucement, entoura Lucifer de ses bras, son menton posé délicatement contre sa tête tremblante.  

"Je suis désolée Lucifer...tellement désolée...", murmura-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.  

Lucifer agrippa les bras de Chloé et les serra, telle une ancre à laquelle se raccrocher. Il haletait, épuisé par sa peine. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Chloé, pleurant et reniflant comme un enfant. Ses larmes coulant et imbibant la chemise de l'inspectrice, elle-même absorbant le chagrin de son partenaire. Partager sa peine, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Etre là. Pleurer avec lui.  

Les secondes et les minutes passèrent, bercées par les sanglots de Lucifer et les murmures apaisants de Chloé. Au bout d'un temps, ses larmes se tarirent enfin. Lucifer était toujours dans les bras de l'inspectrice, se laissant bercé par sa douce voix et ses tendres caresses contre son dos et dans ses cheveux. Chloé sentit la respiration de son partenaire devenir plus calme et plus profonde, ses yeux rougis et gonflés se fermant doucement. Le Diable était épuisé par le chagrin. Il agrippa soudain fermement le bras de l'inspectrice, lui lançant un regard perdu.  

Chloé le regarda à son tour, continuant de caresser son visage et sécha les résidus de larmes de ses doigts fins. Elle lui sourit. Un sourire tendre et rassurant. Lucifer déglutit, continuant de la fixé d'un air perdu. Doucement, Chloé pencha son visage vers le sien. Le souffle chaud de son partenaire chatouilla son nez. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, continuant de caresser ses cheveux noirs.  

C'était un baiser doux. Tendre. Aimant. Réconfortant.  

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, le scrutant. Lucifer lui offrit un sourire timide et fatigué. Il reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de l'inspectrice et ferma doucement les yeux, murmurant d'une voix faible :  

"Restes... _Chloé"_  

Cette dernière déposa un baiser sur son crâne avant de raffermir sa prise autour de Lucifer.  

"Toujours...", répondit-il dans un souffle.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires ?


End file.
